Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela
[[Archivo:Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela.jpg|thumb|350px|Portada de Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela.]] Los Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela reúnen obras para vihuela, vihuela y voz y guitarra; fueron publicados por el compositor y vihuelista español Alonso Mudarra el 7 de diciembre de 1546, en Sevilla, en los talleres del impresor Juan de León. Las obras La colección consta de obras originales de Mudarra y transcripciones para vihuela y vihuela y voz, de obras de otros compositores renacentistas como Josquin Des Pres, Nicolas Gombert, Adrian Willaert, Antoine de Févin y Pedro Escobar. Consta de 44 piezas para vihuela sola, 26 para vihuela y voz, 6 piezas para guitarra renacentista solista y una pieza para guitarra u órgano. Las obras de guitarra son las primeras conocidas para guitarra renacentista. Entre éstas composiciones hay fantasías, variaciones, tientos, pavanas, gallardas y canciones. Las canciones están escritas en latín, español e italiano e incluyen romances, villancicos y sonetos. Los textos de sus obras pertenecen entre otros a Horacio, Virgilio y Ovidio, entre los poetas latinos; Juan Boscán, Garcilaso de la Vega y Jorge Manrique, entre los españoles y Petrarca y Jacopo Sannazaro entre los italianos. Entre las innovaciones que introdujo, destaca el uso de diferentes símbolos para indicar el tempo: lento, medio y rápido. La descripción detallada de éstas piezas se da a continuación. Donde no se especifica el compositor, significa que Mudarra es el compositor original de las piezas.: Libro I Las piezas del 1 al 17 son para vihuela sola. Del 18 al 23 son para guitarra sola. Libro II Todas las piezas son para vihuela sola. Libro III Todas las piezas son para vihuela y voz. Discografía La siguiente discografía se ha ordenado por año de grabación, pero la referencia es la de la edición más reciente en CD. No se incluyen las recopilaciones, sólo los discos originales. * 1950 - CUE Italian Songs (16th and 17th Centuries) - Spanish Songs (16th Century). Leeb Cuénod. . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Hugues Cuénod - Vol. 6 - Des Troubadours à la Romance. Lys 213. * 1958 - BYR Classical Byrd. Charlie Byrd. Milestone * 1967 - YEP Rodrigo: Concierto de Aranjuez. Narciso Yepes. DG * ???? - ROM ????. Angel Romero. La versión en CD está junto con otras grabaciones en la recopilación: Spanish Guitar Virtuoso Vol 2. EMI Classics * 1967 - WIL More virtuoso music for guitar. John Williams. Columbia Records (LP). Trae 2 piezas Diferencias Sobre el Conde Claros, que solo se encuentra en esta grabación en LP y Fantasía que contrahaze la harpa en la manera de Ludovico que se encuentra en la recopilación: Spanish Guitar Music. Sony Classical SBK 46347. * 1968 - ANG Songs of Andalusia. Victoria de los Ángeles. Ars Musicae de Barcelona. Enrique Gispert. . La versión en CD está junto con otras grabaciones en la recopilación: Cantos de España. Victoria de los Ángeles. EMI Classics 7243 5 66 937 2 2. * 1968 - RES Music from the Time of Christopher Columbus. Musica Reservata. Philips 432 821-2 PM. * 1968 - GIS La música en la Corte Española de Carlos V. Ars Musicae de Barcelona. Eric Gispert. MEC - 1004 CD * 1971 - ULS Tanzmusik der Renaissance. Konrad Ragossnig. Ulsamer Collegium. Josef Ulsamer. . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Archiv Produktion 439 964-2. * 1971 - JOR Spanish vihuelists of the 16th century II. Jorge Fresno. . La versión en CD está junto con otras grabaciones en la recopilación: Vihuelistas Españoles (S. XVI). Colección de Música Antigua Española. Hispavox CMS 7 63671 2 * 1972 - ZAY Spanish vihuelists of the 16th century IV. Anne Perret, Rodrigo de Zayas. Hispavox HHS 15 (LP). * 1973 - EMC Music from the court of Ferdinand and Isabella. Early Music Consort of London. David Munrow. . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Testament SBT 1251. * 1973 - GAL Luis Venegas de Henestrosa. Clavicembalo y clavicordio. Genoveva Gálvez. Hispavox. * 1974 - BER Old Spanish Songs. Spanish songs from the Middle Ages and Renaissance. Teresa Berganza y Narciso Yepes. . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Deutsche Grammophon 435 648-2. * 1975 - RAG Musik für Laute: III. Spanien. Konrad Ragossnig. La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Archiv Produktion 447 727-2 (4 CD). * 1975 - PLA Danzas del Renacimiento. Conjunto instrumental "Pro Música Hispaniarum". Roberto Pla. Hispavox CDM 5 65726 2. * 1976 - SAV Lieder und Tänze der Cervantes-Zeit (1547-1616). Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. EMI "Reflexe" 7 63145 2. * 1981 - FRE Alonso Mudarra. Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela y para canto y vihuela. Integral 3 CD. Jorge Fresno, Rosemarie Meister. Hispavox CMS 5 66043 2. Colección de Música Antigua Española. * 1982 - ROO Renaissance Fantasias. Anthony Rooley. Hyperion 66089. * 1984 - KIS Madrigal History Tour. The King's Singers', Consort of Musicke. Anthony Rooley. EMI Classics * 1986 - KIN L'homme armé: 1450-1650. Musique de guerre et de paix. The Boston Camerata. Joel Cohen. Erato ECD 88168. * 1987 - CIR Music from the Spanish Kingdoms. Circa 1500 Ensemble. CRD 3447. * 1989 - LES O Lusitano. Portuguese vilancetes, cantigas and romances. Circa 1500. Gérard Lesne. Virgin Veritas 59071. * 1990 - OAK The Art of Flemish Song in the Courts of Europe. Live Oak. Centaur Records 2109. * 1990 - PAR In the Spanish Style. Christopher Parkening. EMI Classics * 1990 - BRE Guitarra: The Guitar in Spain. Julian Bream. RCA * 1991 - SMI Alonso Mudarra. Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela. Hopkinson Smith. Astrée E 8740. * 1991 - KIR The Lute in Dance and Dream. Three Centuries of Lute Masterpieces. Lutz Kirchhof. Sony Classical SK 48 068 * 1991 - RUM Music of the Spanish Renaissance. Shirley Rumsey. Naxos 8.550614. * 1992 - HES El Cancionero de Medinaceli, 1516-1556. Música en el tiempo de Carlos V. Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. Astrée (Naïve) ES 9973. * 1993 - KIT Musica Mediterranea. Kithara Ensemble. Chandos Chaconne 0562. * 1993 - WAL Ay de Mi!. Music for Vihuela and Voice. Frank Wallace. Centaur * 1993 - TOY The Art Of Spanish Variations. Toyohiko Satoh. Channel Classics * 1993 - AKA Amando e Desiando. Spanish and italian music from the 16th century. Akantus. Alice Musik Produktion ALCD 010 * 1994 - FOL Folias & Canarios. Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. Astrée (Naïve) ES 9974. * 1994 - FIG Alonso Mudarra, 1510-1580: Libro Tercero de Musica en Cifras y Canto, 1546. Hopkinson Smith. Montserrat Figueras. Astrée ES 9941. * 1994 - MOR La Guitarra Española I (1536-1836). José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920103 * 1994 - RAM Recuerdos de la Alhambra. 5 Centuries of Spanish Guitar Classics. Alexander Sergei Ramirez. Denon Records * 1994(?) - SAN Rodrigo: Concierto de Aranjuez. Turibio Santos. * 1995 - ROM Al alva venid. Música profana de los siglos XV y XVI. Ensemble La Romanesca. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920203. * 1995 - THO A Royal Songbook. Spanish Music from the time of Columbus. Musica Antiqua of London. Philip Thorby. Naxos 8.55332. * 1995 - RON A Song of David. Music of the Sephardim and Renaissance Spain. La Rondinella. Dorian Discovery DIS-80130. * 1995 - WJU Musique ibérique au clavicorde. Cabezón, Cabanilles, Coelho, Correa de Arauxo, etc. Ilton Wjuniski. Harmonia Mundi (Schola Cantorum Basiliensis Documenta) 905236. * 1995 - ARA Des Croisades à Don Quichotte. Musique du pourtour méditerranéen (XIIe-XVIe siècles). Ensemble vocal et instrumental Arabesque. Domitille de Bienassis. Solstice SOCD 125. * 1995 - RIV De los álamos de Sevilla. Obras para vihuela de Mudarra y Fuenllana. Juan Carlos Rivera. Almaviva DSI 0106 * 1995 - KOC La Guitarra Espanola 1546-1732. Hans Michael Koch. MD&G Records * 1995 - IAD The Art of the Lute. Joseph Iadone. Lyrichord Discs Inc. * 1995 - FIS Guitar Fantasies. Eliot Fisk. Music Masters Jazz * 1995 - PEP Noches de España. Romantic Guitar Classics. Pepe Romero. Philips. * 1996 - OLA Mudejar. Begoña Olavide. MA Records MA 042A. * 1996 - PIF Los Ministriles. Spanish Renaissance Wind Music. Piffaro, The Renaissance Band. Joan Kimball, Robert Wiemken. Archiv "Blue" 474 232. * 1996 - ABT Dreams of a lost era. Spanish Renaissance Music. Walter Abt. Koch Schwann 3-1426-2 * 1996 - ALI Four Centuries of Spanish Guitar. Alirio Diaz. Vanguard Classics. * 1996 - JAC Great European Organs, No.39. Nicholas Jackson. Priory Records UK * 1996 - GRI Spirit of Spain. Slava Grigoryan. Sony * 1996 - BRE Music Of Spain: Milán, Narváez. Julian Bream. RCA * 1996 - CHA De la musique des Conquistadores au livre d'orgue des indiens Chiquitos. Francis Chapelet, Cristina Gracia Banegas, Norberto Broggini. Orgue historique du convent Santa Clara de Sucre. K617 * 1997 - JAN Canciones y Ensaladas. Chansons et pièces instrumentales du Siècle d'Or. Ensemble Clément Janequin. Dominique Visse. Harmonia Mundi HMC 90 1627. * 1997 - SPE Medieval Harp. Patricia Spero. New World Music NWCD 433. * 1997 - LIV Lanterns of Fire. Love and the Mystic in Renaissance Spain. Live Oak and Company. Centaur 2316. * 1997 - HER Alonso Mudarra: Songs and solos for vihuela & guitar. Catherine King, Jacob Heringman. AS&V Gaudeamus CD GAU 162 * 1997 - ART Music From The Royal Courts of Europe. Michael Long, Ainhoa Arteta. Helicon Records * 1997 - CLA Iberian Music On The Clavichord. Ilton Wjuniski. Harmonia Mundi. * 1998 - SEP Sephardic Journey. Spain and the Spanish Jews. La Rondinella. Dorian DOR 93 171. * 1998 - KIR Zur Harfe gesungen. Europaïsche Musik aus fünf Jahrhunderten. Almut Kirchner. Verlag der Spielleute CD 9807. * 1998 - SEM Canto a mi caballero. The Tradition of Antonio de Cabezón. Capriccio Stravagante. Skip Sempé. Astrée 8651. * 1998 - MIN Court and Cathedral. The two worlds of Francisco de Peñalosa. Concentus Musicus Minnesota. Arthur Maud. Meridian 84406. * 1998 - LAW The Harp Of Luduvico. Andrew Lawrence-King. Hyperion * 1998 - JMM Canción del Emperador. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920108 * 1998 - GOP La bella Ninfa. European Madrigals ca. 1600. Hallenser Madrigalisten. Carl Andreas Gopfert. Berlin Classics * 1998 - ALE Renaissance Music for Guitar. Allan Alexander. ADG * 1999 - MEN Lágrimas corriendo. Canciones de Alonso Mudarra y Miguel de Fuenllana. Carlos Mena. Juan Carlos Rivera. Almaviva 0131 * 1999 - UMB Chacona. Renaissance Spain in the Age of Empire. Ex Umbris. Dorian 93207. * 1999 - HER Sixteenth Century Lute Settings of Josquin des Prez. Jacob Heringman. Discipline Global Mobile DGM 0006. * 1999 - ADA Shakespeare: Greatest Hits. Lute works from the Elizabethan Age. Jonathan Adams. Intersound Records * 2000 - ALF Valderrabano y los vihuelistas castellanos. Alfred Fernández. Unacorda UCR0012000. * 2000 - SCH Spanish Guitar Collection. Kurt Schneeweiss. Arte Nova (Sony BMG) * 2001 - GON Órganos Históricos en Aragón. Vol I. Jesús Gonzalo. Tecnosaga KPD/pm-10.4013 * 2001 - TER ¡Baylado!. Music of Renaissance Spain. The Terra Nova Consort. Dorian 90298. * 2001 - TRA La Dolce Vita. Tragicomedia, The King's Singers. EMI Records * 2002 - BOZ Sevilla circa 1560. Secular Polyphony of the Andalusian School. La Trulla de Bozes. Carlos Sandúa. Passacaille 936. * 2002 - RIA ResOnanzen 2002. Das ewig Weibliche. Orphénica Lyra. José Miguel Moreno, Nuria Rial. ORF "Edition Alte Musik" CD 314. * 2002 - GAL Tañer de Gala. Vihuela Music. Juan Carlos Rivera. Cantus 9631 * 2003 - CAB Songs of the Spanish Renaissance, Vol. 1 '. Montserrat Caballé, Manuel Cubedo. RCA * 2004 - 'BER Gentil mia Donna. Petrarca e la musica. Laurens, Fuoco e Cenere. Jay Bernfeld. Arion ARN 68 648. * 2004 - HAR Luis Venegas de Henestrosa: El arte de fantasía. Harp Consort. Andrew Lawrence-King. Harmonia Mundi USA 907316. * 2004 - GRA Canciones Sefardíes del S.XX. Elena Gragera, Antón Cardó. Columna Música 1CM 0147 * 2004 - MTO O gloriosa domina. Shigeo Mito. N&S AVANCE NSCD-54501 * 2005 - QUI Don Quijote de la Mancha. Romances y Músicas. Hespèrion XXI y La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall. Alia Vox AVSA 9843. * 2005 - JOR Altre Follie 1500-1750. Albicastro, Cabanilles, Cabezón, Corbetta, Correlli, Falconiero, Piccinini, Sanz, Storace, Vivaldi & Anon. Hespèrion XXI. Jordi Savall. Alia Vox AV 9844. * 2005 - LYR Música en el Quijote y otras obras de Miguel de Cervantes. José Miguel Moreno. Orphénica Lyra. Glossa GCD 920207 * 2005 - SOL The Renaissance Album. Göran Söllscher. Deutsche Grammophon 00289 477 5726 * 2005 - MOR Filomena Moretti. Filomena Moretti. Transart Live. * 2005 - LAU Ay Luna. Música española del Siglo de Oro. Guillemette Laurens, Mike Fentross. Alpha 064 * 2005 - DIA Guitar for Romantics. Edwin Fotheringham, Alirio Diaz. Vanguard Classics * 2005 - SEG The Spanish Guitar: Music from 1535-1962. Emanuele Segre. De los Records * 2005 - ESP Dezidle al cavallero. Obras para vihuela y guitarra barroca. Fernando Espí. Verso VRS 2043 * 2005 - EIS La Guitarre Royale. Lex Eisenhardt. Et'Cetera * 2006 - LON Comiença la musica para guitarra. Massimo Lonardi. Stradivarius STR 33695 * 2006 - PAR Mil Suspiros Dio Maria. Sacred and secular music from the Brazilian Renaissance. Continens Paradisi. Ricercar 246 * 2006 - RUS Renaissance Favorites for Guitar. David Russell. Telarc. * 2008 - MTL Let's Travel around Europe by Lute Music Part 1 - The Renaissance Era. Shigeo Mito. Musea Parallèle MP3082. AR Referencias y bibliografía * Historia de la música española. Vol 2. Desde el Ars Nova hasta 1600. Samuel Rubio. Alianza Editorial. Madrid. 1983 * Music in the Renaissance. Gustave Reese. New York, W.W. Norton & Co., 1954. ISBN 0393095304 * Tres libros de música en cifra para vihuela. Alonso Mudarra. Transcripción y estudio por Emilio Pujol. CSIC. Instituto Español de Musicología. Barcelona. 1984. ISBN 8400056809 9788400056803 Enlaces externos * Listado de obras: texto en PDF. * Facsímil del libro: copia en PDF. * Facsímil: copia en PDF en el sitio Dolce Sfogato. * Edición de Emilio Pujol: vista previa en Google Books. * Ensayo: [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.goldbergweb.com/es/magazine/essays/2005/04/31025_6.php Los dos renacimientos de la vihuela]; publicado en Goldberg Magazine. * Artículo: "Alonso Mudarra". John Griffiths (n. 1952). Grove Music Online ed. L. Macy (24 de marzo de 2005 - Se requiere subscripción) Categoría:Fuentes musicales del Renacimiento de España Categoría:Libros de 1546 Categoría:Libros de música Categoría:Literatura de España del siglo XVI Categoría:Música de España del siglo XVI